Final Summoners
by DragnDrkFire
Summary: Ch2: Yuna falls from the sky, where Garnet, Freya, and Kuja find her. *he's alive in my story* Lots of explainations and history!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FFX/FFIX, square does!  
  
A/N-Hehe, I'm insane. Well not really. Just daring. I'm starting my...*counts on fingers* thirteenth (I think) story, including my two org ficcies. I hope you like this. Please R&R! As for demongod86...NEVER review again! I'll never read your stories! EVER! Y'know, I guess you were a success because I was sad, I kinda wanted to cry. Writings the only thing I've ever been good at. But I have good friends who cheered me up. They said that I could write, you're the only bad review I've ever gotten. But Aya, Omni, Icewater-Angel, and Aerena are such good friends that they cheered me up. And...it seems you hated Omni's story because the profile was all female! Damn, that's just stupid. She's a great writer! Damned Flamer, just because we're good author's you make us sad. But, it won't work anymore. You're not worth it! So HA! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Oh, and this is just the prologue of both FFIX and FFX!  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been a long and treacherous journey through the strange land known as Memoria. The group of young heroes finally made their way to the last haven in the mysterious lands. At the end they found their greatest foe, Kuja. Zidane hated him with a passion. Kuja had taken Dagger's Eidolons, tried to destroy everyone and betrayed him since the beginning. He betrayed his own brother.  
  
The group fought a longed yearned battle, head to head, with this evil man. Lady Luck was on their side, for they won. But it was too late, the crystal had already been released. From the crystal came a horrible monster known as Necron. The battled hard and long, summoning, attacking, healing, everything.  
  
They finally won a glorious victory. They were somehow teleported out of the strange place as Necron went berserk. "Why defy your fate? Is the will to live really that strong? I am eternal as long as there is life and death." Necron declared as Zidane and the others disappeared, they found themselves outside of the Iifa Tree, which was going berserk as well.  
  
"Are you alright?" Zidane asked as he helped Dagger stand. "I think so, but look at what's happening!" Dagger said, pointing to the Lifa Tree. "It seems what Kuja said is true, the tree is about to begin it's violent reaction." Zidane said to himself. "What's going to happen?" Dagger asked, full of concern. "I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Zidane replied.  
  
Not long after their conversation the Hilda Garde III landed near the group. "Hey, it looks like Cid's come to rescue us." Zidane said looking at the large airship. "I'm glad you're all alright. Hurry, get aboard before it's too late." Cid said before returning to the bridge. "Farewell, Zidane." Zidane heard the familiar voice of Kuja in his head.  
  
"Ah, dammit." Zidane cursed as he stomped a foot. "What'd wrong?" Dagger asked curiously. "Why don't you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you all later. There's something I have to take care of." Zidane said, trying to play it off. "What!?" Dagger shouted, confused. Zidane explained himself to the group and everyone said their farewells, then it was Dagger's turn.  
  
"Zidane." Dagger said quietly, pausing for a moment. "Dagger -- I mean, Your Highness. The abduction is over. I can't take you any further. I'm sorry for being so selfish." Zidane said, on his knees, trying to be formal.  
  
"No, you're not being selfish. You've done so much for us. If it weren't for you, I probably would've led a meaningless life. With you, I was able to see so much of the world and meet so many people. We faced many hardships too...but... I think I finally know what's important. I'm so fortunate to have met you. I'll never forget our trip together. Thank you, Zidane." Dagger finished, bowing gracefully. "Promise me one thing." Dagger paused once again as she looked to the ground with sadness in her eyes. "Please come back."  
  
After those words Dagger stepped onto the deck of the airship and watched as she got further and further away from Zidane, she was fighting back tears the entire time.  
  
Once Dagger was out of his sight he turned to the Iifa Tree and began slightly stretching. After a few moments he went directly into the raging Iifa Tree. Dodging berserk roots and dangerous boulders falling, he eventually made it into the trunk, where he found Kuja. After a few moments of talking to his brother the tree encased itself, trapping them inside.  
After a year or so Tantalus decided to return to Alexandria and perform the most popular play, 'I Want To Be Your Canary.' The entire group was there, except Vivi, and Zidane. Vivi was gone, he stopped, but his children, seven of them, were there. As for Zidane, he never returned.  
  
"The play should be beginning shortly. I can't wait to see everyone. But, it'll never be the same." Garnet lowered her head. "I have to move on, just like he taught me."  
  
After a few moments the play began. It wasn't very long and now we come to the end. " The sun lends me no ear so I pray instead to the twin moons. Beseech me thy power, grant me my only wish." The hooded actor faced his back to the audience as he began pulling off his robe. He pulled off his robe and faced Garnet. "Bring me my beloved Dagger!" He said, smiling at Garnet.  
  
The queen of Alexandria stood up and looked at Zidane, making sure this was real. She ran towards the doors but was stopped quickly. Steiner and Beatrix smiled and opened the door for her. She ran down the spiral steps, almost falling, and pushed the double doors open. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, fighting against time. Garnet ran into a young boy, knocking the Silver Pendant off. Garnet left it behind and continued towards Zidane, throwing her tiara away.  
  
She jumped into his arms and pounded on his chest, as if she was angry. He caressed her long, chest hair to calm her. They hugged, never wanting to let go again. Everyone cheered happily, their queen would finally be happy.  
  
How did you survive? I had to. I didn't have a choice. I wanted to come home to you. So, I sang your song. Our song.  
It's been two wonderful years, Garnet now being Garnet Tribal for about a year. Alexandria's been rebuilt and looks as it did before the attack of Bahamut, with the exception of an airship dock.  
It had been an incredible battle between the entity of Sin and the seven heroes of Spira. After the epic battle with Yu Yevon Yuna dreaded sending the legendary guardian, Auron, along with her aeons, but she did it for the world. Tidus knew that once Yuna sent the Fayth to the Farplane the dream would end, the dream of Zanarkand. Tidus was part of that dream. He began to disappear, the dream was finally over, after over seventeen years, it had ended. Tidus looked at his hands as they faded from solid to clear and back.  
  
"No." Yuna shook her head as she saw Tidus disappearing. "Yuna, I have to go." Tidus said sadly. Yuna shook her head in reply. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." Tidus turned away. "Good bye." He said as he turned to leave. "Yuna!" Kimahri said as Yuna ran after Tidus. Tidus turned around and held out his arms to hug Yuna, his one true love. To his surprise as well as everyone else's, she fell through him. Tidus' eyes began to fill with tears as this happened, Yuna tried to fight back hers, they both knew it was over, he was leaving for good.  
  
Yuna forced herself to get up and continued to fight back tears. "I love you." She said to Tidus. He turned around and walked up behind her. Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna's collarbone, hugging her from behind. When he did this Yuna closed her eyes and let a single tear fall from each eye. After a moment Tidus let go and went through Yuna, ran and jumped off the airship, he had went to the Farplane where Auron, Jehct, his dad, and Braska, Yuna's dad, waited for him.  
  
A few days later Yuna had arrived in Luca. She continued to whistle as loud as she was able, Tidus never came as he promised. "Yuna, it's time." Lulu said as she headed back to the stadium. Yuna waited a moment before following Lulu.  
  
Yuna and her guardians, except Auron and Tidus, stood in front of thousands, Yuna was making a speech. "Everyone." Yuna paused a moment. "Everyone here has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends." Yuna paused again sadly. "Everybody, now Sin is finally dead. Now, Spira is ours again." Yuna looked around, as the people became happy of this news. "The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today. Together, we will rebuild Spira. Working together, we can build new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know, the journey will be hard, we have lots of time." Yuna turned around and looked at her friends and smiled. "Just one more thing. As for the homes and friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded. " Yuna paused and remembered all of the times on her journey, mainly the ones with Tidus. "Never forget them."  
  
It has been two years since the epic battle with Yu Yevon. Tidus has now come back, thanks to the power of the Aeons. The world is now at peace and everyone's living in one world, Al Bheds and the followers of Yevon, they've put aside their differences and are living together. The Al Bheds have shared their technology with the Yevonians and the followers of Yevon have shared their knowledge of medicine and magic with the Al Bheds. But deep in the heart of another world, one very near to Spira, lives a soul containing the darkest of hearts, full of evil, and the thirst for power. This evil will take our beloved heroine and her hero away from the world which they fought so hard to protect. It'll take them to a world they never knew existed, one with two moons.  
  
And so our story begins... Well, there you go! That's my combo prologue. Hope ya liked it! Please R&R!! 


	2. Return of the Aeons

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FFX or FFIX, Squaresoft does!  
  
A/N- In my mind, Yuna's mother's name is Lana!  
  
Chapter 1- Return of the Aeons  
  
The sky was filled with various shades of purple, orange and pink. It shown on the water, making it seem as if it were on fire. The lapping waters slowly made their way up the shore, eventually coming to a small pair of black boots, those of Yuna. The beautiful nineteen-year-old woman looked to the sky with eyes filled with compassion, worry and most of all love. She bent her head down as she sighed. The cool morning breeze began to blow, making her short brown hair flow gently through the air. Her clothes also glided with the breeze as the morning light touched her soft skin. Her satin lips were still until they whispered one word.  
  
"Tidus" She opened her eyes and stared at the sunrise then closed her eyes, letting a single tear roll down her cheek and they fell into the majestic waters.  
  
"Yuna..." Tidus walked up behind her and said that word, filled with all of his love for her. She slowly turned to see him, eyes still full of tears. She kept her head down. "Yuna, what is it?" He asked with concern, lifting her head until his crystal blue eyes met with her blue and green ones. "I-its just that, I'm scared." He looked at her confused. "It's just like back then." She slowly continued. "I love you with all my heart, and yet, every time I get close to you, we're separated." She broke down and began sobbing. "Yuna..."Tidus rested his hands on her shoulders. "No matter what happens, we'll be together. I'll always find you, I promise." He gently kissed her lips and then hugged her tightly, is embrace a true one, full of love.  
  
"Eh, you two!" Wakka smiled and walked towards the couple. "Good morning, Wakka!" Tidus shouted, giving Yuna time to dry her tears. "Ready to go back to the village?" He asked, gesturing towards the path. "Alright. But, why is it so important?" Yuna asked curiously. "Wouldn't want Lulu to get mad, ya?" He replied smiling. Yuna giggled. "Let's go." Tidus said, grasping Yuna's hand in his. The three of them quickly made their way to the village and into Lulu and Wakka's tent, they were the newly weds.  
"Lulu, what's wrong?" Yuna asked, entering the tent. "Nothing, just a bad feeling." Lulu told them. "Cramps?" Tidus said jokingly. Lulu glared at him and rose her hand, preparing to cast a powerful spell. "Lulu! He was just joking!" Yuna jumped in front of Tidus, protecting him. She knew Lulu wouldn't harm her, now Tidus it's a different story. Lulu wouldn't kill him but she would still hurt him.  
  
"Kimahri feel bad too." The blue Ronso entered the tent. "Well, I don't really know what to tell you." Yuna said. "But, lets just be prepared." She added, then let out a big yawn. "Yuna, you were up early, why don't you take a nap?" Lulu brushed a few strands of Yuna's soft hair with her fingers. "Alright, but--" Lulu cut her off. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty to do outside of the tent." Lulu slightly smiled and then pushed the males out of the tent, with the exception of Tidus, who slid into bed with Yuna, his body wrapped around hers.  
"Yuna, please, come to me." Yuna looked around a black abyss, seeing nothing but hearing a sweet familiar voice. "Please Yuna, come to the temple." A man's voice now spoke. She just looked around and began walking. "Yuna, we need your help." Now a voice, completely unfamiliar spoke, one of a woman, probably around thirty-eight.  
  
Yuna sat up quickly. She looked around and Tidus was still in the bed behind her. She didn't want to move, she was afraid if she left him, he wouldn't be there when she returned. But, she was one who followed her heart. So, she covered him up with a blanket, giving him the heat her body had, and she slipped on her boots and left the tent.  
  
It was now around three or so in the after noon. The sun was high and the breeze felt great. It was a perfect spring feeling. She looked around and didn't see any of her guardians, so she headed towards the temple. She slowly opened the large double doors and tried her best to be silent, for even the slight click of her boots could be heard perfectly in the temple.  
  
"Lady Yuna, what is your visit here for today?" The priest asked the same question everyday. Yuna finished praying to her father's statue then turned towards the man. "I want to enter the Cloister of Trials." She said. He shuttered at this. It was an answer he hadn't heard from her, and one he never expected to. "M-may I ask why?" He looked at her curiously. "I...just want to look around again. Its been awhile." She smiled, easily fooling him. "Alright, go ahead." He gestured towards the large staircase. She nodded and walked up the stairs, entering the trials.  
Yuna quickly rotated the spheres to their slots, making her way to the Chamber of the Fayth. Once here she paused. She wasn't sure if she should enter or not. She had no idea what lied behind those doors. Yuna took a deep breath. Please be there when I return. She thought to herself as she entered the room.  
  
The Hymn of the Fayth still rang loudest in this room. The now stone statue of Valefor still remained under the clear floor. Yuna dropped to her knees and prayed. To her surprise when she stood, she saw two familiar figures in front of her. "M-mother! F-father!" Yuna stuttered as she saw the forms of her deceased parents. "Hello Yuna." Lana smiled. "It's good to see you." Braska smiled with the same pride as Yuna's mother, Lana. "Not that I'm not happy, but what are you guys doing here?" Yuna asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we have to tell you something important." Lana said. "Lulu was right. Something is going to happen. We're not sure what it is either, but its bad. Something or Someone evil is going to attack." Braska explained. "But, the confusing thing is, it doesn't seem like its going to happen here. But somehow, it involves both you and Tidus." Yuna's eyes widened with fear. "You'll be together, don't worry." Yuna's expression was now calm. "Alright, now I have another question." Yuna's parents looked at her curiously. "Who was the other voice in my dream?"  
  
They looked at each other confused. "That was me." A woman appeared. She had long chestnut hair, about five inches below her shoulders, and deep chestnut eyes. "My name is Jane." She introduced herself. "What are you doing here?" Yuna asked. "I'm a fellow summoner, though, not of your kind. I summon Eidolons, and even after Yu Yevon was sent, I still can summon. It's in my blood, not something I gained." She explained. "This is a summoners horn, it allows me to speak to the Eidolons, much like your praying allows you to." She continued.  
  
"So, what exactly are you doing here?" Yuna asked again. "Well, I believe that you can help my world. It's in terrible danger, or at least it will be. I need your help. Only summoners can save it. There is only two remaining. And one of them is only eight, she's too young to help. But maybe, just maybe, if you get your Aeons back, then you can help. But, I don't know how you'll be able to come to our land." Jane explained. "Alright, I'll help, if I can." Yuna agreed. "Good, now, I need you to pray. Pray with all your heart, as you did the first time you became a summoner." Yuna nodded and dropped to her knees, performing the prayer.  
  
Small orbs of various colors fell in a circle around Yuna. Before she knew it, each one, one after another, had sprung to life and taken the form of each of the ten Aeons. "Lady Yuna..." Jane gestured for Yuna to hold her hands out. When she did her Nirvana appeared. "Please summon them." Yuna noticed they were all holographic. She nodded and climbed to her feet. She began performing each summon dance, eventually all of them were solid again. "Please, give me your powers." Yuna plead, hoping they would help her. A different colored light, same as the orbs, then surrounded each Aeon. The next thing she knew, a stream of light shot from each Aeon, straight into her, until they were gone, she had them again.  
  
"Lady Yuna, summoner, please use them well. And remember, always have hope, for you are the Final Summoner." Jane smiled and disappeared. "Good bye Yuna." Braska smiled and grasped her mother's hand. "I love you." Lana said and then they both vanished.  
  
"I will protect everyone. I will use my powers, I must." Yuna promised to both herself, and her parents before leaving the temple.  
Outside of the Cloister of Trials, she found Tidus waiting for her, with his Caladbolg in hand. "Tidus?" She said as she walked slowly down the stairs, sweaty and exhausted. Tidus ran up the steps and helped her down. "My old man, he told me about what your mother was telling you. I figured I'd meet you here." He smiled, she returned it. "What happened in there?" He asked, seeing her current state. "I met this woman, her name was Jane. She's a summoner by blood, from a different world. She wants me to protect it, with you by my side, but none of us know how to get there." She smiled. "And...I've become a summoner. The Aeons, they have returned to me." He smiled back to her. "Well, I guess we know what we'll be doing for a while." She giggled and the walked out of the temple.  
As they walked along the beach, which they had made their way to, Yuna noticed a yellow glow in the water. "Tidus, what's that?" Yuna pointed towards it. "I'm not sure." Tidus' grip around Yuna tightened, they both still held their ultimate weapons in hand. "Aaah!" Yuna screamed as the portal began pulling her in. She held tightly onto Tidus' hand. They were both pulled into the strange portal, but inside were pulled apart from each other. "Tidus!!!" Yuna shouted, "Yuna!!! I'll find you!" He shouted back. "I know you will!" Those were their last words before they lost sight of each other, and went to a land that no one knew of. There ya go! That was chappie 1! Please R&R!!! 


	3. Alexandria Castle

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in Final Fantasy 9 or 10!  
  
A/N- In this imagine everyone looking as real as Yuna and Tidus. That'd be a bit odd if some of them were super short and well looked like some of them do. So they're all realistic heights (like Yuna and Tidus) but there's still Burmecians and mages.  
  
Chapter 2- Alexandria Castle  
  
"Your Highness, it is time to rise. You have a visitor." Beatrix knocked on the wooden door and slowly opened it. She looked around the room, the white marble floor reflected the sunlight which shown through the large window near the canopy bed. "Mm." The beautiful, young queen of Alexandria yawned as she sat up in the bed. "Who is it Beatrix?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Uh, well I was asked not to inform you. You must come see for yourself." Beatrix said, not sure if this would displease the young queen. "Alright, I shall make my arrival in a moment." Garnet smiled. Beatrix smiled and saluted the queen, her long brown locks gently bouncing on her shoulders.  
  
"I wonder who it could be..." Garnet trailed off as she spoke to herself. She quickly remade her bed and slipped off her silk nightgown. She then put on her long white satin gown. Garnet then put on her Silver Pendant and pulled her hair back into a clip, as she always did and put on the silver tiara that had the emerald in it.  
  
Garnet made her way into the library, where her guests awaited. She fix her dress and ran her slim fingers through her hair, then opened the door. "Kuja?" She said to herself as she saw the man who used to be her greatest foe, but now her ally and brother-in-law. "Good morning Your Highness." He took her hand and gently kissed it. "Why so formal, you're family there's no need for it." She smiled. "How've you been since we last saw you? How long has it been...four months?" Freya sat on a table. "I have been great. And yes, four months." Garnet smiled, but her eyes were what showed how happy she truly was.  
  
"Where is my brother, My Lady?" Kuja asked, looking around. "Oh, he had to go Lindblum, Regent Cid had a job for him." She explained simply. "Oh, when will he be back?" Freya asked for Kuja. "I'm not sure on an exact date, but within the next few weeks or so." She was still smiling. "I hope he doesn't bring that rambunctious brat with him." Kuja mumbled to himself. "He probably will, or should I say she'll probably follow 'her love.'" Freya said, emphasizing the words 'her love.' Kuja mumbled and cursed about Eiko, getting a giggle out of Garnet. "You two are quite welcome to stay in the castle until he gets back." Garnet offered. "WHAT!?" Steiner shouted. "You can't let him stay here! He probably just wants your eidolons again." Steiner continued screaming until his mouth only moved, no sound coming out. "Kuja, you know you really have to stop casting silence on him. One day it might not be removable." Beatrix forced him to drink an Echo Screen. "Maybe that'll work on Eiko..." He thought aloud, getting another giggle out of Garnet.  
  
"Aaahhh!" The group all turned to a window in surprise at the scream. "Who was that?" Garnet asked. "Sounded like it was coming from above the castle." Kuja told them. The group quickly rushed up the spiral stairs and out to the balcony, all surprised at what they saw.  
"Aahh!" Yuna continued to scream, as she finally was in the sky, no longer the portal, she realized her Aeons were with her once again. She crossed her arms over her chest, staff in one hand, and prayed. She called for Valefor, who once again came to her rescue. The four circles with Yevon script in them that made a diamond like circle had surrounded her. The out of the sky came the huge bird. She opened her wings, Yuna landing on top of it, as it did in Bevelle. Valefor took her carefully and safely to the ground.  
"What was that?" Freya asked. "An Eidolon?" Garnet asked herself. "Look, a portal?" Kuja pointed to the sky. "I don't know what that was but why don't we go see?" Freya said. "Alright, let us go." Garnet told them. The three of them quickly made their way out of the castle, into the courtyard and stopped at the dock, where they found Yuna dismissing Valefor.  
  
"Excused me..." Garnet said as she slowly walked towards Yuna. Yuna slowly turned around and to her surprise Freya was the first thing she saw. "What is your name miss." Kuja asked. "I'm Yuna, and who are you people?" She asked in her sweet voice. "Hello Lady Yuna..." He kissed her hand as well. "My name is Kuja Tribal." He informed her. "I am Queen Garnet Til Alexandros-Tribal." Garnet used her full name. "And I am Freya Crescent Dragoon to the Royal Family of Burmecia." Freya bowed her head. "Are you guys..." Yuna looked back and forth between the silver headed man and the petite Queen. "No, no." Kuja answered simply. "Kuja is my brother-in-law." Garnet added. "Oh."  
  
"Now, Lady Yuna, I must ask you what that was." Kuja asked, gesturing towards the sky. "That was Valefor, my first Aeon." She told them, still looking around. "Aeon?" Freya said to herself. "Yes, Aeon. The creatures that summoners call on for help, that helped defeat Sin and Yu Yevon." She smiled, expecting them to know what she was talking about. "Sin? Yu Yevon? What are you talking about?" Garnet asked. "Where am I?" Yuna asked, realizing no body knew what she was speaking of. "Come inside the castle, we will speak there." Garnet said, leading the way.  
"Is this where you live?" Yuna asked to all of them. "No, only Her Highness, Queen Garnet does." Kuja said. "It's so big." Yuna said, looking to the ceiling. "Yuna, go ahead and look around, we will wait for you in the library." Garnet smiled, Yuna nodded and returned the smile. The three of them quickly walked to the room on the left, the library.  
  
'I can't believe this place. Its so beautiful.' Yuna thought to herself as she looked around. Her boots made a slight clicking sound on the white marble floor as she walked. The walls were higher than she imagined. Yuna slowly walked up the stairs, going up the right side. "Mm, what's that smell?" She asked to herself as she smelt something delicious. She followed the scent into the next room, the kitchen. "E-excuse me...what are you making?" She asked as she saw four short cooks and one that was a few inches taller than herself. "Delicious Yummies." The tall one asked. "Who or what are you?" She asked another obvious question. "I gourmand! My destiny is to eat and make delicious foods!" The things said, bouncing a bit. "What you?" It asked. "I'm Yuna, a human." She said, slightly backing off. "You smell like..like..." It trailed off as it smelt her. "Quina, leave the guest alone."  
  
Yuna turned around to see a tall shapely woman who wore a vest like duster and skin tight red pants underneath. She had deep brown eyes and naturally highlighted brown hair that curled at the ends. She walked towards the door, gesturing for Yuna to follow. She did as told. She followed the woman, hoping she wouldn't decide to cut off her head. She wore her belt haphazardly, lower on one side because of the large Save the Queen sword that was sheathed to the side. Her armor shoes and gloves clanked as she walked. "Are you coming?" The woman turned towards Yuna. "Y- yeah." She stuttered, still slightly frightened. "Why did you help me back there?" Yuna finally had the courage to speak normally. "Well, I saw you with Her Highness. Are you the one we saw fall from the sky?" The female General of Alexandria asked. "Yes, I was pulled here. But where are we? And who are you?" Yuna asked, looking around the castle as she was led to a room up a spiral staircase.  
  
"I am General Beatrix, and you are in Alexandria Castle." She smiled. "Alexandria?" Yuna stopped in her tracks. "Yes Alexandria. One of the most beautiful countries on the Mist Continent." She smiled as the came to the balcony, where you could see the entire town of Alexandria. "Is this Alexandria?" Yuna asked, seeing Beatrix nod. "Its so beautiful. But...its so much more town-like than the castle." She said, with question partially in her voice. "Well, this town has looked the same since I came here the first time. I was here before Her Highness was even born. I don't know why. I guess, to represent them being royalty, but Her Highness doesn't act it. She's very sweet. Plus she's broken just about every rule in the book." Beatrix smiled as she looked over the town. "What did she do?" Yuna replied, now turning to Beatrix. "To break the rules?" Yuna nodded.  
  
"Well she ran away with a group of thieves. She went on many travels with them, around the world. To the Outer, Forgotten, and Lost Continents. And she fell in love." Beatrix paused for a moment, Yuna speaking a question. "Falling in love is breaking a rule?" Beatrix smiled and shook her head. "No, but she fell in love with Zidane Tribal. Not just a commoner but and thief and one of the best. But he protected her with his life, even after he discovered he was from a different planet." Beatrix said. "What planet?" She asked, hoping that the general would say Spira. "Terra." She replied shortly. "Oh." Yuna's voice had sudden sadness in it. "What is wrong Lady Yuna?" Beatrix turned to her with concern. "I was hoping that maybe he came from Spira, my planet." Yuna said. "We'll get you home, I promise." Beatrix put a warm hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Thank you." Yuna smiled.  
  
"Can I ask you a question General Beatrix?" Yuna asked. "Just Beatrix and yes." Beatrix smiled. "What happened to Terra?" Yuna said curiously. "Well it was destroyed." She said simply. "How did it happen?" Yuna asked. Beatrix sighed. She didn't want to tell Yuna of Kuja's past, afraid of what it might do to her. "Kuja, he used to be a well...mass murderer." Yuna's eyes widened. "Just listen, its not as bad as you might think." Yuna nodded. " Kuja was Zidane's brother in terms. He was one of only four Genomes that contained a soul. Garland had a soul, for he was supposed to bring Terra's real inhabitants back. So he created three 'Angels of Death' to served him. Kuja, Zidane, and Mikoto. Mikoto is the baby sister of the three. Well theory is that the reason why Zidane grew up on Gaia is that Kuja put him here, for Kuja was supposed to destroy this planet, thus killing Zidane and his victory over him. He was afraid that Zidane would conquer him if he remained on Terra. In the end, he still won. Zidane fought for Garnet, his one true love. But on Terra, Kuja went mad and went into a trance. He destroyed is own planet."  
  
Yuna's features were now softer. "What about the inhabitants." She asked worriedly. "Do not worry. Zidane and Garnet got everyone and took them on the Invincible, the greatest Airship, and teleported back to Gaia. But Kuja had survived. They had to fight him once again in Memoria, a place created out of memories. They fought and beat Kuja, then the crystal as well. They saved Gaia. But Zidane knew Kuja was still alive in the trunk of the Iifa Tree. He had to go back, leaving Garnet. She went back to Alexandria while he went back to the Iifa Tree. He went inside the trunk. He found Kuja there, almost dead. I do not know what happened after that, but Kuja is alive and well now." Beatrix stopped. "Isn't that bad, and what about Zidane?" Yuna asked quickly. "No, Kuja has changed. He is now an ally. Zidane came back and he and Garnet are now married for about a year." Yuna nodded. She figured they were married, her name was Alexandros-Tribal. The general and Yuna continued to talk about the history of Alexandria, to help her understand where she was.  
"So, what are we going to do with her?" Freya asked simply. "We're going to help her. She can stay with us, we have a few extra rooms." Garnet told them. "Where do you think she's from?" The tall rat woman asked. "Well, she's obviously not from Gaia." Kuja told them. "She could be from one of the other continents." Garnet said with hope. She knew it would make it less complicated. "Look at what she was wearing. I've never seen anyone in those kind of clothes even from the other continents." Freya said. "And the only ones on the Outer Continent besides me are the dwarves and black mages." Kuja added. Garnet let out a small sigh. "I suppose you are right." Garnet said quietly.  
  
The three of them sat in silence, trying to figure out where Yuna was from. The only other planet they had heard of had been destroyed, Terra. But they all saw her fall from the portal, they knew she was from a different planet. Not only were the very confused about this, but she had summoned something called an 'Aeon.' They had no idea what that was. They only knew of Eidolons. But there was only two summoners left.  
'I hope I'm not interrupting anything.' Yuna thought to herself as she slightly knocked on the door with her knuckles. Garnet's went up sharply. "Who is it?" She asked. "General Beatrix sent me here." Yuna said in her sweet voice. "Just a moment." Garnet jumped off the table she was sitting on and ran to the door, slowly opening it. "Please come in." She said, gesturing towards the couch. Yuna nodded and entered. "There's so many books." She looked around in awe as Garnet giggled after shutting the door. "Yes, you can read any of them you'd like. But as for now, we need to talk about our situation." Garnet said, Yuna nodding in agreement. Garnet walked back over and lifted herself back onto the table, next to Freya. She gestured towards the couch, where Yuna sat next to Kuja.  
  
"Well, lets make this easier, where are you from?" Garnet asked, smiling. "Well, what do you mean exactly?" Yuna asked. "Like where do you live? What planet do you come from? Oh and how old are you?" The young queen asked, still smiling. Garnet was enjoying this. It was bringing out Dagger once again. Her adventurous side, the one she had when she journeyed with Zidane. "I live in Besaid Village, a small town on the Island of Besaid. As for planet, I come from Spira. And I'm nineteen." She said simply. "Alright, good. How did you end up here anyways? And what is an Aeon?" Garnet continued, getting a slight chuckle out of everyone.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly how I came here, so I'll just explain what happened." Garnet nodded with approval. "Well I had a dream one night, about my mother and father needing me. So I did what I was told and went into Besaid Temple. I went through the Cloister of Trials and into the Chamber of the Fayth. There I found my mother and father, well the pyro flies reaction to them anyways. They've been dead since I was seven. But at the Farplane. Well anyways, they returned my aeons to me, making me the only summoner on Spira. And a woman appeared and told me something horrible." She paused, smiling. Everyone was leaning towards her, especially Garnet. They were very interested.  
  
"Well another woman I did not know appeared. She looked almost identical to you Garnet, but her hair was shorter. She said her name was Jane and that she summoned Eidolons. And she had a 'summoner's horn.' She said that her world would be in horrible danger, and only summoners can save it. She said that there was only two left and one was too young to help, only eight. She said that if I could somehow come to her planet, then maybe I could save it. Then my aeons returned to me." She paused seeing the look on everyone's face. They all looked very confused.  
  
"Please continue, we'll asked questions later." Freya said for all of them. Yuna nodded. "Well I found Tidus outside of the Cloister of Trials, waiting for me. He too had his ultimate weapon in hand, the Caladbolg, mine's the Nirvana." She gestured towards the staff on a nearby table. "I told him about what Jane told me. His father, Jehct, had also told him most of it. We then went the beach, and there we were pulled into a portal. We both were in the same portal, but were separated inside. Then I fell from the sky, summoned Valefor, and you three found me." Yuna finished the story.  
  
"Alright, you said that there was only two summoners, one that was eight and another?" Garnet asked, receiving a nod. "Then she must've meant this world. Lady Eiko, she's the princess of the neighboring kingdom, Lindblum. She's eight now, and a summoner. And I'm the other." Garnet said simply. "So this world will be in danger. At least I made it here." Yuna said. "And Jane, she was...my mother." Garnet told her. "I thought Queen Brahne was your mother." Yuna said, question in her voice. "Jane is my biological mother. Brahne raised me since I was six. Though she died when I was sixteen." Garnet, Freya and Yuna shot a glare at Kuja. "He he." He tried to hide in the couch. "So your mother came to me, I guess that means we're supposed to help each other." Yuna said, Garnet nodding.  
  
"One last question. Who's Tidus?" Garnet said. "Tidus..." She trailed off, sadness in her voice. "He's my boyfriend I guess. I love him more than anything." Yuna said, looking to the ground. "What's he look like?" Freya asked. Yuna smiled. "He has the most beautiful crystal blue eyes. He's a bit taller than me and is muscular, and tan. He has short blonde hair. He's gorgeous." Yuna smiled, lost in her own thoughts. "Summoners...what is it with you guys? All of you love some blonde guy who has blonde hair and blue eyes." Garnet and Yuna shot another glare at Kuja.  
  
"Excuse me, Yuna." Freya finally spoke up. "Can you show us an Aeon?" She asked. Yuna smiled then nodded. "Who would you like to see? You've already seen Valefor." Yuna named off the Aeons. "Hey, you can summon Shiva?" Garnet asked, Yuna nodding. "Look..." Garnet concentrated and then the eidolon Shiva floated down in front of her. "Is this your Shiva?" Yuna asked, Garnet nodded. "Show me yours." Yuna nodded. She then performed the summon dance, and after the ice shattered Garnet looked in awe. "Whoa, this is Shiva." Yuan giggled. "Yes, hmm, it seems they've seen each other." Yuna watched as the young ice maiden walked over to the older one. "Well if we can both do this, then I wonder what else we can both do." Yuna said. "I don't know but we'll have to wait for Zidane to come back to do anything."  
  
There ya go! Chapter 2 done! I hope you liked it, it was longer than most of mine. Please R&R! 


End file.
